During the growth of a child, toys are indispensable companions. In addition to providing a presentation way of emotions and feelings, toys also have training effects such as role playing, development of bodily functions, concordance of hands and eyes, and so on. Therefore, giving a good safety toy to a child can create much added value.
It is an easy game for almost every child to fold a paper airplane for play. However, the probability that the paper airplane can fly successfully is small. Even if the paper airplane can fly successfully, it is difficult to control its flying direction and path. On the other hand, although the flying direction and path of a remote-control airplane can be controlled, much space is needed so that it can not be played indoors. Moreover, a remote-control airplane is very expensive.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a toy airplane, which has both the advantages of the above two toy airplanes and overcomes their drawbacks.